Various applications such as in the automotive field utilize structural foam to reinforce members. One form of application that has been suggested is to place the foam between side walls of a structural member. The placement may be facilitated by having the foam on a carrier which is inserted between the side walls where the foam is a heat expandable foam. The foam is initially bonded to the carrier and upon curing then becomes bonded to the structural member walls. In such approaches the foam is generally spread on the carrier in what would generally correspond to the final location where the foam would be in contact with the walls of the structural member so that upon curing there is assurance that the foam will contact the side walls and become intimately bonded to the side walls. With this technique, however, the foam may wipe against the side walls as it is being placed into the structural member. A further consideration with this technique is that the tacky foam may also contact the worker in, for example, an assembly line where the worker would be placing the foam and its carrier into the structural member.